Gates Toons Racing
is a racing video game developed by TBD for Xbox One, Playstation 4, Nintendo Switch and PC in 2020. It is based on Gates Toons, it is developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft. Plot Harry Hyena tried to steal the Cap'n Voo-Voo Mugs, but was stopped by the main characters who challenges him to a race and get the Cap'n Voo-Voo Mugs. Gameplay Like most karting games, you control a Gates Toons character in his/her car, use power-ups to hit your opponent and collect collectibles that rewards you with bonus content. Each racetrack had three races: Cup, Challenge and Trophy Pick-Up. Characters Playable Starter * Luke Lion * Charlie Cheetah * Gillian Giraffe * Danny Gazelle * Edmond Elephant * Ronny Rhino * Sorceria the Magician * Bonk * Cheese * Sergeant Robot * Andy Antelope * Miranda Monster * Baron Von Drake * The Rap Teens * Logic * Alien Dude * Mighty Girl * Kawaii Kitty * Wally Weasel * Milo * Carrot Rabbit * Slyzor * Wilds * Trax * Pepper Bull * Icecube Bear Unlockable * Harry Hyena - Soapbox Kart * Manuel Rojas - Rojas' Family Car * The Pony - Butterfly * Emperor of the Warlocks - Limousine * Mr. McCat - Mousecrusher * Junior - Cat Machine * Blaster - Robo-Army Hoverjeep * K9 Bot - Robo-Army Escape Pod * Pummel - Robo-Army Hovertruck * Dr. Chang - Rocket * Pops Antelope - Black and White Milk Truck * Lola Panther - Black and White Limousine * Tip and Top Giraffe - Black and White Train * Clark Cat - Black and White Plane * Jake the Werewolf - Satan the Convertible * Mummy Girl - Tomb * Uncle Frank Stein - Frankenmobile * Aunt Betty Stein - Frankenmobile * Runt - Toy Car * Texas McCoy - Van * Singer Cat - Cat Mobile * Love Bunny - Carrot Car * Playful Dog - Dog House * Happy Frog - Lilypad * Rude Penguin - Skateboard * Wella Weasel - Race Car * Loretta - Luxorious Classic Car * Finn Fox - Jeep * Folly Shepherd - No-Weasels Truck * The Lady Catcher Wolf - * The Three Ghosts - Ghostly Chair * Sylvia - Broomstick * Kangadevil - The Devil Convertible * President Dargis McDonald - Limousine Non-Playable Racetracks * Ghana High School (Luke Lion's racetrack) * Maze Creek (Sorcreria's racetrack) * Bonk and Cheese's Folley House (Bonk and Cheese's racetrack) * Robo-Army Warfare (Sergeant Robot's racetrack) * Animal Ville (Andy Antelope's racetrack) * The Monster Family's Mansion (The Monster Family's racetrack) * Rap Teens' Concert (The Rap Teens' racetrack) * Living Object City (Logic's racetrack) * Galaxy Road (Alien Dude and Mighty Girl's racetrack) * Kawaii Kitty's Paradise (Kawaii Kitty's racetrack) * Farmstead (Wally Weasel's racetrack) * The Phantom Zone (Milo's racetrack) * Burrow Town (Carrot's racetrack) * Saturn (The Fox Drivers' racetrack) * The Capitol City (Pepper and Icecube's racetrack) * Vancouver (Bonus Racetrack) Development Release Reception Critical response The game has recieved critical acclaim critics, they praised for its graphics, controls, voice acting, animation and faithfulness to the Gates Toons shorts. Items Power-Ups *'Bombs' *'Marbles' *'Frog Transformation' *'Spinning Top' *'Speed' *'Defense Bubble' Collectibles *'Tokens' *'Lights' *'Cap'n Voo-Voo Mugs' *'Challenge Items' Gallery Logos Characters' Cars Gates Toons Karts.png|The karts' design (from up to down) Gates Toons Karts 2.png|The karts' design (from up to down) Power-Ups Racetrack Maps Screenshots Trivia * The game is inspired by Nintendo's Mario Kart, Rovio's Angry Birds Go!, The Game Factory's Cartoon Network Racing, Rare's Diddy Kong Racing, High Voltage Software's LEGO Racers, Activision's Madagascar Kartz and Toy Story Racer, Sony Computer Entertainment's Motor Toon Grand Prix, Software Creations' Nicktoons Racing, Namco's Pac-Man World Rally, Sega's Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, Eidos Interactive's Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour and Konami's Woody Woodpecker Racing. * Mayor Leonard Lion serves as the flagman in the beginning of each race. * The cars are designed after the character's color and theme. * This is the first video game based on ''Gates Toons ''ever made. * An arcade version was released a year later, after the console version was launched. Category:E Category:Video Games Category:Racing Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PC Category:Gates Toons Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Ubisoft Category:Arcade Category:PEGI 7 Category:Lionsgate Category:Lionsgate Toon Studios Category:Video games based on cartoons